


The Dumbass Ahomine

by FilledwithAokaga



Series: Bakagami and Ahomine shit [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dram(?), Fluff, M/M, Not sure What else., Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilledwithAokaga/pseuds/FilledwithAokaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine finds himself stuck with the realization Kagami can be hit on by the rest of the Generation of Miracles. Since the so-called promise has been broken.</p><p>This story is going to be rewritten,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The starting point of doom...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of 'The Idiot Bakagami'.

_The name is Aomine Daiki, Don't call me Dai-chan only Satsuki can. I'm currently in a relationship with Kagami. You know him so i won't give you details. Right at this moment I'm stuck with an over grown purple haired child, A fucking red haired Idiot, and my scary dual colored eyes ex-captain from middle school._

"Taiga doesn't know does he, Daiki?" The dual colored eyed monster said to him. Aomine isn't scared of alot of things, but when Akashi is mad at him for stupid reasons he flashes it off, This is different. This is his happily ever after we're talking about.

He was suppose to get a lecture and then Kagami and him would fuck like there's no tomorrow, but then that bullshit happen with some guy name Himuro. And now Kagami wanted answers he wasn't sure if he should tell.

"N-no." Aomine looks away to not make contact with his old captain.

"I see. Kagami would you like to know?" Kagami looked at the person with a questioned expression.

"Know what is what i'm trying to figure out. Aomine told me is about going to more practices... is he lying to me?" Kagami looks to his boyfriend with a dishearten look.

"Yes, He is. The promise was made for each Generation Of Miracle to follow, After you had won the winter cup." Kagami remembers the celebration and the cheering when they had won against Rakuzan King.

"What did you guys promise?"

"To not ask Kaga-chin's hand in marriage." Murasakibara spoke first with such laziness it came to a surprise to Kagami that even spoke. Then it sunk in.

"My hand in what?!" Akashi gave a slight sigh and Aomine looked at the table with such embarrassment it was visible he was blushing.

"Not exactly in marraige but in an intiment relationship. All the Generation of Miracles Excluding Kise and Kurok not entirely, have a sort of affection towards you. so from here on out the rest of us will try everything in our power to make you ours, Kagami Taiga."

"Wh-what are you fucking talking about?! I thought you guys respected each other and gave a certain space. So why are you going to hit on me when I'm with-"

"Because Taiga he wasn't suppose to ask you into a relationship. We _were_ suppose to keep a certain distances towards you... But to think Daiki would ignore my command."

"Fuck you man. It's not fair i struck first." Aomine was digging his grave with his comment.

"Mine-chin You should know better..."

"Yes **_Daiki_ ** you should know better." Akashi has had enough fooling around. He grabs Kagami by the wrist and heads towards the door, Atsushi blocks Aomine from going after them.

Aomine snarls at the purple giant. "Sorry Mine-chin. Aka-chin promised me i would get to spend time with Kaga-chin if i blocked you."

_Figures he was two steps no five steps ahead of me._

** _Kagami's P.O.V_ **

"Wait aka-" Kagami couldn't, Akashi took him to an alleyway (seriously whats with the alley's) And slammed him to the wall.

"You will belong to us one way or the other. Kagami Taiga." Akashi immeadiatly lungs for a kiss to Kagami. It's not the first time a man has kissed him, Hell he would make out with Aomine when they had spare time.

However this was different, it's from a tyrant. And it felt good.

 _Sorry Aomine, it's just too good._ He thought to himself. He can feel his knees buckle when Akashi entered his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside kagami's mouth. He felt a knee rubbing on his groin.

He was hard.

"Tell me Taiga has he ever kissed you as soft as i." Kagami shook his head."No" he answered. He looked dazed and ecstacy filled his eyes.

"Good. Then let's continue, at a proper area."Kagami felt himself follow orders. _Why am i following him?_ was the only thought he could think of.

_**~~~Akashi-sama's P.O.V~~~** _

"Ah, Ak- Sei more! please!" Akashi had taken Kagami to a near Five-Star hotel, And now plowing him with strong thrusts. He didn't think it would be easy, but apparently Kagami had been fucked yesterday by that animal. He's going to have to cleanse him before going to Atsushi.

"Taiga" Kagami wrapped Akashi softly with his ass."You are such a slut. Do you always do this with the beast?" Kagami gets a bit tighter.

He tremble's under Akashi, only making him want to tease more out of the idiot.

"N-no, He doesn't go as slow as you but still hurts with him."

"That's insulting, Taiga. Do you want me to go harder then?"

"No! Just fuck me. Like you would, not Aomine."

"But i thought you loved him?"

"He lied to me. Show him I don't have to belong to him alone."

Akashi gave an evil smirk and thrust harder and slower. He goes for the plung every few seconds to fill the room with the sound of bodies hitting each other. He can feel Kagami was feeling the lust with every thrust.

He never understood why, But he loved to see the gient red head cower under him, shivering with pain and lust, gasping for air, and clawing him.

He goes faster and faster."Taiga. say my name."

"Akashi. Akashi."

"No, my given name."

"Siejuurou." Akashi let out a groan and Kagami let out a moan. All kagami could see was white. Akashi could see stars.

"More, I want more." Kagmi was being a slut today, I wonder why..

Before he could say 'As you wish' he heard a bang and a crash.

"Akashi you fucking asswhole!! did you fuck Kagami!!" Aomine said. Kagami looked a bit surprised but couldn't hide the lust in his eyes. He shared a brief moment of eye contact with aomine before hiding his bright red face with his hand.

"Aomi-"Kagami tried saying. To his dismay Akashi kissed him with all his might. Thrust his tongue once more in his mouth.

"Get off him." Aomine snarled.

"Why? he would stiil be yours." Akashi began to thrust up Kagami again, once again staring the rhythm he just enjoyed."But of course sharing with the rest of us."

"Fuck no." Aomine starred at Kagami, who once more is hard.

"But look how hard he gets when you whatch him and i fuck him. You know he is a bit of a whore when it comes to sex."

Kagami can feel those blue eyes stare at him directly."Aomine. Please. Fuck me too." Kagami said to the stunned Tanned man.

Akashi smirked as Aomine walked towards the other red head, not stopping his thrust.

"Good. For now let's enjoy ourselves."

"Neh~ Aka-chin let me join."

"Of course, Atsushi."

Thus begining a weird relation ship between the GoM and Kagami.


	2. Huh?

_**Kagami's P.O.V** _

How we ended up in a foursome is something i won't be able to explain. The only thing i remember is Murasakibara pounding me with such fierce movements it hurts. but in a good way. Ahomine didn't tell me the secret until now, which is already too late. 

I can still feel their touch on my nerves on the train home. "Kagami, Sorry." Aomine said, Of course Kagami wasn't easily forgiving at the moment. His boyfriend had lied to him, even put him endanger of the King of Monsters, Akashi and his side kick beast Murasakibara.

It wasn't the sex he didn't liked it was the fact that they had kept a distance towards him because they had ' _Feelings_ ' for him. It doesn't make sense wouldn't it be better to just tell the other despite the possibility of rejection?

Kagami was rejected by Himuro in America but it didn't stop him from liking Aomine. Now he has mix feelings for the rest of the Generation of Miracles. Akashi was scary beyond words, Murasakibara was lazy but still fierce. Aomine annoying stupid block-head fucking Dumbass asswhole.... Sorry there's just too much to say. Kise is handsome no wrong word he's gorgeous and kind, Midorima is a bit sturn but handsome and gentle. Then there's Kuroko.

Kuroko is small but ferocious he's soft heated and sweet when he wants to be, he is the exact opposite of Akashi. In someways they are the same in others their not. so why had i felt that i can still with them and be happy? And with the rest of the GoM?

Is it because i play basketball with them? or is it that I've notice the ping of want in their eyes, looking back at how they use to talk?

Ugh can you help me with this? I just don't understand. Wait am i an idiot, of course you can't help you can only read as i struggle, Huh?

"Kagami.. please. Don't be mad at me, I just thought i could keep you safe..." Aomine's voice caught him off guard.

"Yeah, well you should have thought about my feelings at least. It's not fair that I'm the last to know. I may be childish, clumsy, and sometimes stupid, But you could have at least told me first. I didn't want to hear from Akashi..." Aomine only looks at Kagami with kitten eyes. Yes i mean kitten eyes, the one where you can just melt and die happy if one ever looked at you like that.

Dammit. why is it that Aomine can still make my heart skip beats, make me want to blush like crazy, and just drive me crazy...

"Please. I'm really sorry you know. I wanted to tell you but Murasakibara said it first. the Akashi explained it and when you looked at me like i broke your heart, It broke mine."

Kagami just couldn't help it. Aomine is the only one who can come up with cheezy remarks, and still make it sound like it's some kind of truce..

"Ugh, Fine i get it... Just tell me. Am i going to have troubles when we get back?"

"Do i have to answer that?"

"Yes."

"Most likely... I mean i think Akashi just called out an all out war. so I'm pretty sure the rest know. The first that might Attack you might be Kise, i think..."

"Great. Thanks for warning me." Aomine looks happy again knowing Kagami isn't mad.

"Does that mean i get to protect my princess?"

"Fuck off duche.."

\----------------------------------------------

What you just read was from yesterday, Today on the other hand is a school day. I'm stuck doing ten times more practice than what i usually do. Only because i missed a surprise practice the day before yesterday...

"Kagami-kun coach said you still have to do at least six more laps around the school." Kuroko said. Kuroko is with me too, Cause Akashi hd told him of the delima and didn't get Riko's text. The only difference is he did it yesterday, And I'm stuck doing practice all day...

"Thanks Kuroko."

"No problem, Kagami-kun. Um, Kagam-kun can i ask you for a favor?"

"sure what is it?"

"Well you see, Midorima-kun needs help to block strong opponets and he's been asking me for help, but I'm weak. So can you go in my stead?"

"um. sure? I guess i don't mind. Where does he want to meet?"

"He can meet you at your house today afterschool. Takao-kun and me will be at my house. We'll meet each other at the basketball court."

"That's fine. But-"

"Kagami!! who said you can stop practicing?!?!" Riko screamed from across the yard.

"Shit. I'll see you afterwords. Bye"

\------------------------------------------------

Kagami was finally done with practice, It was a miracle he didn't faint. But then again the coach would have probably doubled to trpled his practices for the week... Kagami gives a long sigh before noticing, It's really late. _Damn, Midorima!!_ It finally went to his head that it was past to time he was suppose to meet the always on time demon.

By the time Kagami gets to his Apartment he's dripping with sweat. He's so exuahsted, he's not even sure how he's going to practice against Midorima.

"Mi-Midorima... I forgot I'm so sorry." Kagami tries to apologize as he gets closer to his door. He sees the green haired boy across from his apartment door. Midorima is annoyed but mostly tired, He just looks at Kagami and swallos movving his adam's apple.

"Do you wanna go inside? We can practice Tomorrow. I'm really sorry. Coach made me practice like crazy." Kagami says sheepishly, while scratching the back of his head. Midorima tried getting closer to the other teen only missing him when Kagami gets the door open."Let's go inside."

 _Is he that much of an idiot? or is he forgetfull?_ Midorima thought to himself. it was obivious Why Midorima called for a 'Practice match', it wasn't for the court but on the bed...

"Do you want Tea or Coffee or something else-" Midorima went for the kill. He grabbed Kagami by the shoulder and tossled as the two hit the floor. 

"I can't tell if you really are dimwhited or not, But i've always wanted you." Before Kagami could react Midorima kissed him. Kagami could feel a tongue try and enter his mouth. He let it threw.

Kagami isn't really an Idiot he knew it would happen and wanted to happen. Having one lover is okay but having options is better right? Who can resist. When Kagami had the foursome with Akashi,, Murasakibara, and Aomine, it felt like a new world was introduced.

Midorima felt the anticipation in Kagami and began to grind himself on him."Midorima, Just hurry up if you want it that bad." Kagami's voice was filled with Anxiousness and greed.

Just as Kagami ordered, Midorima kissed his neck, his pecs, his nipple, his abs, until reaching th bugle on Kagami's pants. He slowly pulled down the zipper and boxers, Revealing Kagami's staff. He kissed it slightly on the head, and kissed it down the base, making Kagami moan in plea.

He took the head and guided it to his mouth. Deep throating the erect Little Kagami. He was an expert at making Kagami moan like a bitch in heat. Kagami started to thrust inside Midorima, making Midorima choke slightly.

"Shintarou, Please." Midorima couldn't help it anymore. Letting go of Kagami's staff, he went up to kiss Kagami once more. This time more roughly. He takes a bottle of lube from the back of his pants (Which is today's lucky Item by the way *Evil smirk*)  and pours some on his fingers. He took off Kagami's pants with his free hand, sliding his lubed fingers on Kagami's ass.

Kagami moan more in to Midorima's mouth. Then everything stops when they notice they're not alone. Right behind them was Takao and kuroko.

"No fair Shin-chan. You might like Kagami-san but You could have waited a little bit longer."

"I agree with Takao-Kun. You could have waited."

"Shut up! your ruining the atmosphere I just created."

"Then let us join."

Next thing Kagami knows is being topped by Midorima and fucking Kurko from Behind while sucking off Takao. The atmosphere was filled with ecstacy, lust, and pure sweet fucking.

"Shin-chan I think Kagami wants you do it harder." Midorima only grips tighter on Kagami's hips almost bruising him. Kagami opens his eyes to meet with Takao in anger and Gladness. He wouldn't admit it but yeah he likes it hard at some time and others he wants it soft.

But right now he wants it so hard he can see white. Midorima plows him so hard it's just as he imagines. Fucking Kuroko was only an addition. He can feel himself about to come, his balls clench and so does his ass.

Slowly they all cum and start another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too much? well that's okay. And you thought kise was next right? wrong! anyway hoped you liked it. Thanks for viewing, kudos are a pleasure, and thanks for the comments. Till next time   
> -FwA


	3. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late... v.v been busy, Hope you like this one. >.

**~Aomine's POV~**

Anomie found himself lying on his bed remembering all that has happen. He's not sure if he wants to remember but he sure is damn hell thinks it's not fair. It's been a week and he still can't think of a way to stop this 'agreement'. It isn't fair that they can decide what to do.

 _Only I can make Kagami moan like that. So why isn't he here with me?_  

"Ugh why did I ever ask him?"

"Because, Dai-chan. Your in love."

"Dammit Satsuki. Knock the damn door."

"Well, I tried. But you wouldn't answer back."

_When did that happen?_

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Can you come with me shopping? It's almost Tetsu-kun's birthday. Remember?"

"Fuck." Aomine whispered.

"YOU FORGOT?! HOW DO YOU FORGET YOUR BEST FRIENDS BIRTHDAY?!"

"Look, I've been busy. And no not just playing basketball."

"You should still at least check the calendar." Momoi pouted. "And don't be so pouty 'cause you haven't seen Kagamin."

Aomine shot a glare at Momoi giving her chills, It's not the first time he's been this angry. She can still remember the day the store ran out of the magazine with his model crush on it, He wouldn't let up until he got the cover.

"I get, Okay? Sorry. I'll go just give me a few minutes to get ready. Are you throwing a party or something?"

"No, I just wanted to stop by Testu-kun's house. Kagamin might be there." She gleamed, she just wants her best friend to be happy again.

Aomine looked at her like a goddess,  _I might not be able to stop this whole agreement but i can be with him the most._

"Sure, just don't forget to buy the cake not make it."

"Boo~ your mean Aomine-kun..."

He smiled only slightly, revealing a side Momoi hasn't seen in such a long time. _Kagamin, You have changed him so much. Thank you._ she thought to herself, while smiling back at her best friend.

~~~

"Aomine-kun your so mean! I told you to not do anything, But you look right in her eye. Who does that!?"

"She was pissing me off, Saying _Hi why don't you ditch her and come with me?_ I would have done worse if it weren't for your jab to my ribs."

"But it's mean.." Momoi pouts once more."Even if she said that you caused too much attention. Besides she just wanted to show off, what if she had a boyfriend?"

"I would have kicked his ass."

"This is the last time I'll take you shopping, I would rather go with Ki-chan."

"Like the beauty queen can help you. You'll end up buying the damn store if i don't tell you to stop."

"Shut up!"

Aomine gives a click of his tongue, before moving on. They've spent the whole day looking for a present, only to come out with brand new clothes for each other. Ahomine being a basketball otaku, buys Kuroko new gym shorts and a headband. Satuski thought it would be okay if she got him a gift card from maji since he likes the milkshakes from there.

"Now all we need is the cake. Oh~ maybe we can get a vanilla cake, He likes vanilla right?"

"Whatever makes you happy."

"Your no help. Watch I'm going to get a big heavy cake and make you carry it all the way to his house."

"You don't have the money." Momoi is already fed up with Aomine for the day, so she takes the liburaty to text Kagami. _Let's see if he's busy._

12:38 - Momoi * _Kagamin are you busy?_ * _Message sent_

"Who are you texting?" asked Aomine.

"No one special. Just Ki-chan." Aomine nodded. _Muhahaha Stupid Dai-chan!!!_

 _Message received._ 12:40 - Kagamin * _Not really. what's up?_ *

12:41- Momoi * _Can you help me make a cake for testu-kun?_ *

"Let's go to the store, I wanna make the cake instead."

"You might kill him instead."

12:43 - Kagamin * _For his Birthday? Sure no problem. Your place?_ *

"Nope~ Ka- I mean Ki-chan is going to help." she gleamed with Happiness.

12:44 - Momoi * _Yes~ see you there!_ *

"Whatever." Aomine gave his *Idontreallycareletsjustgetthisoverwith* face, while Momoi gave her *Imgoingtomakeyoupay* face. This will be very interesting.

 **~~Kagami's POV~~** *(Somewhat)*

"You lied..." Aomine growled.

"It serves you right. Besides Ki-chan can't cook." (Somewhere Kise sneezes) Kagami just stands at her door, frozen.

"Um, Momoi. You didn't tell me _he_ was gonna be here."

"Well i couldn't tell you cause then you would run away." Momoi looks at Kagami with her *Doyouwannastartsomething* smile, giving him chills going down his back

"O-okay... Then let's get started. Do you have the stuff?"

"Yup~ I'll get the door open." She walks towards her door, leaving Kagami and Aomine ( sort of) alone together. Kagami blushes a deep red, bringing a questioning look to his face. Aomine was about to say something when they heard the door open, almost immediately Kagami goes sprinting to the door.

Aomine just glares at his back, _What's up with this Idiot?_ he thinks.

Kagami can feel himself getting hot, he can feel the blush creeping up his face, But he can't stop it. _What the hell am I doing!? Okay just calm down, what if he doesn't know? what if he does? it doesn't matter. Right? I mean it's his fault i have to be in this kind of relationship with the GoM, right? Tell me I'm right?! Oh god why am i thinking like a girl who found her first love? What the fuck???_

"Kagamin? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh yes. Wait no. Um sorry, I'm just spacing out..." You can hear Momoi screaming from the inside, she's just glowing with happiness. After all it's not like she doesn't know. She even knows Kuroko loves Kagami like no ordinary friend, It's unbearable but she wants the man she loves to be happy.

"Kagamin, your so cute when flustered." She give her award winning smiles, only making Kagami blush to a red so deep it's hard to not notice.

"Hey, why are you making My Kagami blush." Aomine rings his arm around Kagami's shoulder.

" ** _Yours?_** " Kagami growls.

"Well, duh."

"Your forgetting Aomine-kun, He's not yours alone." Momoi says.

"How-"

"Don't underestimate me Kagamin, I even know what happen between you and Midorin, Testu-kun, the Shotuukou's eagle piont guard the other day."

"What Happen?" Aomine glares at Kagami.

"N-nothing. Nothing happen. I d-don't know w-what she's talking a-about..." Taiga stutters. Only making Aomine glare deeper into the red crimson orbs.

"Hey! Let's hurry or else we'll never get it done!~"

 _OH SO NOW SHE WANTS TO COOK!!!_ Kagami thinks Momoi is a wolf in sheep's clothing,  _What have i done to you?_ His eyes ask her.

 _Nothing just wanna mess around,_ Momoi smile tells him.

_Dammit, Can i ever get peace being around them?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not sure if it's a good ending, also i've just realized what an ooc is........ I'm so late.... but yeah there's gonna be a lot of that. And if someone is kind enough, can you tell me what other terms you use for fan fics.. I'm so lost i think i might lose my head. Well till next time  
> -FwA


	5. Sorry....

It has been a very long time since I have updated this story and well I don't like the way it is, so I'm editing this and I hope you don't mind. I've noticed that people are still reading this and I'm still getting a little bit of kudos but I don't like how It's just laying there dead. So I'm going to continue this but maybe not at the very moment, if any of you know I have another GoMxKagami and I'm going to rewrite that one too so bear with me~ I may change the plot of this story completly but I'm keeping the name. Hope you stay with me on continuing this Fic and support me!

 

             ,FilledwithAokaga

 

(Ignore the 4/5 chapter thingy I have a chapter that I was going to post but I changed my mind, sorry :/ )

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes. My computer isn't correcting words and I'm not very good at English. well hope you liked it. I will continue so don't worry, This is going to be fun to write.  
> -FwA


End file.
